Blank
"Uh... you know that character, that the kids can draw on, you know... uh... Blank? I think? Uh, yeah, i always really liked that one, it's-it's a brilliant concept, uh yeah, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff, I think, uh, so kids can come in and... you know, grab a crayon and they, start drawing on his head, on his arms, uh... some of the others here think that he looks a bit scary, um after that whole... security guard thing." - Phone Guy describing Blank in the call on Night 3 Blank= is an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's. Appearance Blank has a similar design to Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3, only lacking a nose and being completely white. Blank is covered in childrens drawings, and scratches. Out of his arms, the left has the worst damage; it is completely stripped from the elbow down, and his left hand is missing. The back of his head is entirely removed, revealing the side of his endoskeleton frame underneath. The posters prove that Blank was made without ears. however, he was made with eyebrows, which he is lacking in-game. The drawings on Blank include: A child that appears to be dead due to the crosses on his eyes, two hearts, a bus, Freddy Fazbear's head, A tree along with a house, signatures that reads "Jane" and "Bob", Foxy's head, a diamond, a flower, a man with a mustache, Bonnie's head, a drawing of Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls, a bird, and a scar. Behavior Blank will start in Cam11. He is usually hanging from the brace attached to the wall. He will not activate until Night three, where he will gaze up at the camera. Afterwards, he will walk forward, going into the middle of the room. On his third phase, he will leave Cam 11 and appear at Cam05. After you see blank, he will wind up his arm then hit the window. If you have the window door closed, he will not smash the window. If you don't the screen will flash, then Blank will kill you. You cannot close the window door if he has already smashed the window. He will try to smash the window so he can get into the Office. If the player closes the window door before he hits it, they will prevent Blank from ending the night. This causes rapid flashing lights for a few seconds. However, if the player doesn't close the window door, Blank will smash it open. This will cause a lot of items to fall off of the desk and the lights to flicker. After a little while, the lights will turn off, leaving The Office pitch black. The player's only defence after this is to hope 6AM gets here before Blank. Shortly after, Blank jumpscares the player, ending the night and causing a Game Over. Trivia *It is believed that Blank is supposed to be like Springtrap, as of its head and body resembling that of Springtrap. *His role of being a drawing attraction could possibly reference to Mangle from Five Nights at Freddy's 2, who was a "take apart and put together" attraction as both were ruined by children and left in a disrepaired state by their respective companies. However, Blank was ruined by a previous security guard attacking him before Mary Schmidt. *Blank is one of the four broken down animatronics in the game, the others being Old Candy, RAT, and Penguin. |-|FNaC2= returns as an antagonist in Five Nights at Candy's 2 Appearance Out of all the animatronics, Blank seems to be the most damaged. His suit has became more tattered, such as the huge rips on his chest and most of his head being removed, as if it was ripped away. He has visible endoskeleton legs up to his knees, and lacks two arm segments. He also seems to be missing his hand. It should note that some teeth has been removed, mainly from the right side. It is also be noted that Blank is lacking the drawings all over his entire body. Behavior Blank will become active on Night 5, but has a rare chance of being active on Night 4. He'll act like most of the other animatronics by reaching the player via the hallway. Trivia Coming soon. |-|Gallery= FNaC Blank Jumpscare.gif|Blank's jumpscare. (Blank Name) Teaser.png|A picture of Blank before the game was made. The Broken.png|Blank's teaser that says "THE BROKEN". Blank animatronic.png|Blank as shown in the trailer. A poster of Blank.png|Blank, unwithered, in a poster from the trailer. No Costume.png|Blank's endoskeleton. Office broken Window.jpg|The office window broken by Blank. Puppet in front of Camera.jpg|Blank, along with Old Candy and Puppet. Unknown Room Middle 5 with Puppet.jpg|Ditto. Unknown Room Middle 5 .jpg|Ditto, but without the Puppet. Blank at Cam05.gif|Blank about the smash the window open. Blank Stood Up.png|Blank's third position. Blank Looking.png|Blanks second position. Cam11.png|Blank's first position. Blanks_beat.gif|Blank, twitching. Blank Custom Night.gif|Blank's custom night icon. Tumblr_nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1_1280.png|Blank with the other animaltronics in Fnac 1. Thanks you for Playing.png|Blank with the other animaltronics from Fnac 1 to 3. FNaC2 FNaC2 Blank Teaser.jpg|Blank's teaser for Fnac2. 9eL0FZX.jpg|Blanks teaser for Fnac2 brighten up that says "Will you survive another week in the dark?" WBlankJumpscare1.gif|Blank's jumpscare, when forcing down the camera. Fnac 2 blank jumpscare 2.gif|Blank's jumpscare when not viewing the camera. WBlank2.png|Blank's second position in the hallway. WBlank3.png|Blank's final position in the hallway. Drawing2.png|Blank as shown in a drawing from the minigames. FNAC_2_Blank_cam_NSCS.jpg|Blank at Cam 014. |-|Audio= Cracking Glass Blank Jumpscare Sound Lights Flashing Blank Blank Blank Category:FNaC 1 Category:FNaC 2